Thanks, That Was Fun
by melissarxy1
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP Kitty and Lance break up leaving a very depressed, bitter Kitty. Kyro
1. The Attack

Author's Note- This story was inspired when I was driving home listening to the Barenaked Ladies. The song that inspired it was "Thanks That Was Fun." I couldn't think of any way of doing it as a Kete, besides, the story just screamed out to be a different pairing. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing Ketes, I'm not, I just needed to experiment.  
  
Second Note- The Lance that I portray here is inspired partially by the way somekindafreaky portrays him. I don't know how this happened. I like Lance. Lancitty is my fourth favorite pairing, I've written several Lancitty's, one of them is what got me suspended from FFN for a while. This chapter just sort of happened. I apologize ahead of time to any Lance fans.  
  
Third Note- Kitty in this part doesn't use any 'like's' or 'totally's' I have a reason, I think that if she were truly upset that she wouldn't talk like that.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm Learning  
  
~*~  
  
It's amazing  
  
How you make your face just like a wall  
  
How you take your heart and turn it off  
  
How I turn my head and lose it all  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty slammed the door as she walked into the mansion. Logan looked up from where he was eating an apple her white over shirt clung to her red tank top as the tank top molded to her skin from the rain. "Why didn't ya phase in like ya always do?" Logan asked.  
  
"If I'm phasing I can't slam the door," Kitty growled.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
"Logan, Lance and I broke up."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow searching for the right words. "I'm... sorry?"  
  
"Logan we were just hanging out and he..."  
  
Logan suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What happened, kid?"  
  
"He... he wanted to..."  
  
Logan's claws were itching to come out but he knew that the girl in front of him needed him more than he needed to kill Alvers. "C'mon, Half-Pint, we'll talk about it." She followed him into the kitchen where they sat down and he got her some chocolate ice cream. "Ya look like you need it," he shrugged at her inquiring look.  
  
"Thanks. We went to his house and were just watching TV. Fred and Todd were out getting something to eat and Pietro was upstairs." Logan noticed her shirt was miss buttoned and that one of said buttons was missing. "We, um, started kissing, then... things started getting carried away. I asked him to stop..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He didn't." Logan's eyes were drawn to her neck, which was slightly bruised. "He grabbed me and pinned me to the couch. He... he started touching me and undid my shirt." Tears filled the Valley Girl's eyes.  
  
"Come here, darlin'," Logan murmured. Kitty went to him and sank, sobbing, into his arms thinking about how the man who said that he loved her had treated her.  
  
When she had calmed enough she continued. "I asked him to stop then I started struggling, that's when he did this," she gingerly touched her neck. "I was so scared and shocked that I didn't even think to phase." She looked down ashamed. "He said that I wanted it but I didn't..."  
  
"I know, pum'kin," Logan murmured using the nickname he used on only her hoping to calm her.  
  
"I kneed him in the groin and he slapped me... It- it wasn't hard but... he never hit me before, Logan. Pietro came in and pulled Lance off and I ran behind him," Kitty continued. Logan could see by the slight bruising on her cheek that she was lying about that 'not that hard' comment. "They started fighting and Lance stormed out telling me that if I wanted Pietro so much I could have him..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Kitty stared up at Pietro her eyes wide as Lance stormed out. "You-okay- Kitty-Cat?" he asked gently.  
  
"He... he was going to..." Kitty trailed off tears filling her big blue eyes.  
  
"I know, sweetheart," Pietro said softly. Kitty looked at him surprised that the cold, cocky speedster had called her that.  
  
"I have to, like, go home."  
  
"Do you want a ride?"  
  
"I want to walk," Kitty whispered. "Thanks, for stopping him."  
  
"Hell, Kitty, I may not like you all that much but I wouldn't let him, or anyone do that to you."  
  
"I know, but still, thanks." She buttoned her shirt hurriedly. About halfway home it started to rain. Kitty stopped walking turning her head to the sky so the ran fell over her face, she sighed and started walking again. She heard a motorcycle approach. It pulled up beside her.  
  
"Chat?" a male voice inquired.  
  
Kitty looked up and gasped softly. "Gambit."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Ah, now dat be de reaction Remy likes ta receive. Want a ride home, petite?"  
  
"I can walk, thank you."  
  
"Kitty, it's raining."  
  
"How do you even know my name?"  
  
"We have your file, ma petite." He made the bike rumble louder and looked at her expectantly. "So, y' want a ride?"  
  
"Thanks but the prof taught us better than to accept rides from strangers."  
  
"Je suis desolé, ma chérie, Je m'appelle, Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Kitty Pryde, but you already know that. Now, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Mais Remy does mind, you're walkin' what Remy judges as two miles in de rain. Let Remy take y' home."  
  
Kitty almost growled. "Fine!" He smiled as she got on behind him  
  
Present day  
  
"You took a ride home with an Acolyte?" Logan asked slowly. Normally he would have berated her about that but he figured that that could wait  
  
"Yes," Kitty nodded. "The ride over is what made me go from really sad to really angry."  
  
"So, that's what happened?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Logan hugged the girl one more time before standing up. "Now, I have to go out."  
  
"No!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Logan raised one eyebrow at her. "What?"  
  
"Mr. Logan, you can't hurt him."  
  
"I just said I'm going out."  
  
"I know you, 'going out' always translates to 'you don't want to know what I'm going to be doing.'"  
  
"Maybe, but, Kitty, I ain't gonna let him get away with this."  
  
"Please, Logan, I need you right now."  
  
Logan growled again but sat down letting Kitty cry on his shoulder. "Okay, darlin', you win. I'll let the bastard live. But let me promise you, if I see him so much as look at you the wrong way again I will tear him into small easy to swallow pieces and feed him to a cat."  
  
"Ewwe," Kitty said wrinkling her nose up at that image. "I'm never doing this again."  
  
"Doing what again?"  
  
"Loving someone. It hurts."  
  
Hearing the girl who had always been a romantic saying that made Logan once again want to tear Alvers apart. "Pum'kin, ya can't judge all men by one. Look at... I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but Pietro, you two hate each other and he still helped you, and that Cajun."  
  
"I don't care, Mr. Logan. I never want to feel this way again."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- I'm going to take votes on the pairing.  
  
Kimy  
  
Kietro  
  
Kyro  
  
Place your votes now! R&R please. 


	2. Joining

I'm Yearning  
  
~*~  
  
So why ya gotta stand there  
  
Looking like the answer now  
  
It seems to me - you'd come around  
  
I need you now  
  
Do you think you can cope?  
  
You figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
  
Bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
  
I come undone - in this mad season  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later  
  
Kitty was sitting with Rogue and Jubilee just talking in the rec. room with the others waiting for the professor who had called a meeting. The professor came in after a few minutes with Magneto. "Eric and I have decided that we are to become one team. The X-Men, the Acolytes, and the Brotherhood will all live in the mansion."  
  
"Oh, no," Kitty whispered. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she laid a gloved hand over her friend's. The Brotherhood walked into the room. She stood and fled the room. She ran directly into Remy who was coming in the door with the other Acolytes.  
  
"Easy dere, chat," he said steadying her. "Y' okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, like, let go."  
  
"What in de hell happened ta y', chére?" Remy demanded reaching out and gently touching the bruise on her cheek. Unconsciously, she looked over at Lance who was laughing at something Todd had said. Remy's eyes narrowed. "He hit you?" He saw out of the corner of his eye John glare at Lance and start playing with his lighter.  
  
"I... please let go." Remy released her and she ran up the stairs. The fear in her eyes when she looked at Lance answered the question perfectly, it also told him that this wasn't a battle injury. The man had hit this girl as her "boyfriend."  
  
His eyes met Logan's for an instant and he could see the murder in the feral mutants gaze at the professor's news. Remy nodded briefly and the two formed a temporary truce. He and Logan had met several times throughout the years, sometimes as allies, and sometimes as enemies.  
  
He knew that one thing that they had in common was their aversion to violence against anyone physically weaker than you, especially women and children. He walked over to Logan and leaned lazily against the wall as the professor and Magneto went over the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"I saw ya lookin' at her," Logan said his voice deceptively calm.  
  
"She's cute," Remy shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. After what happened to her the last thing she needs is a guy like you toying with her."  
  
"Mon ami, Remy wouldn't hurt de femme."  
  
"Right."  
  
Pietro strolled over. "We're rooming together," he told Remy. "All three of us."  
  
"T'ree?" Remy asked.  
  
"We're roomies," John smiled walking over too.  
  
"Perfect," Remy muttered.  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Kitty walked out of her room and phased through the floor into the room that was always empty. She solidified and ended up straddling Pietro's legs from where he was sitting on his bed. "Pryde," Pietro said raising his eyebrows. "Nice to see you."  
  
"Sorry," Kitty said blushing. She had never been in this position with a guy before. Not even Lance. And that thought made her even more upset.  
  
"Um, Kitty, you want to move?"  
  
If possible her cheeks got even redder as she got up. "So... you're staying here?"  
  
"With Remy and John," Pietro shrugged. He smirked leaning up on his elbows. "Stop by whenever you want."  
  
"Right," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Bye, Pietro."  
  
A week later  
  
Kitty had successfully avoided Lance all week. She had taken her meals earlier or later than the others and had stayed in her room most of the other time. Logan had begun to give her personal training sessions since she was afraid she wouldn't be able to defend herself if he were to try again.  
  
She was practicing one of the moves that he had taught her when Remy walked in. "Nice," he commented as she knelt over to retrieve the staff that she had dropped. She stood and faced him trying to hide the blush that had spread across her face.  
  
"Hi, Remy. What's up?"  
  
"Just wonderin' if de belle femme knows what's bein' said."  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kit, yer beau is tellin' everyone dat..." Remy paused wondering if he should get involved.  
  
"Tell me, Rem."  
  
"He's tellin' people dat you two..." Remy raised an eyebrow meaningfully.  
  
"What?!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Remy takes it dat it ain't true."  
  
"They believe him."  
  
"Some do," Remy admitted. "Most of yer friends dough say dat he tried ta take advantage of y'." Remy looked at her closely as she tried to hide her expression. "Dat what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Bon." Remy grabbed a staff. "How good have you gotten?"  
  
"This is my first week working with it."  
  
Remy smiled. "Long enough. En garde." Raising her eyebrows Kitty moved her staff into a ready position. Remy struck, she barely had time to block the move. "Trés bon." They sparred for several minutes when Remy finally knocked her staff from her hands and swept her feet out from under her. "Not bad."  
  
"Ow." Kitty stood rubbing her butt.  
  
"Sorry, petite, want Remy ta kiss it an' make it better?" Kitty burst out laughing at that and Remy grinned pleased that he had finally gotten her to smile.  
  
"You are one strange Cajun."  
  
"Merci, ma chérie," he smiled bowing. "Dinner's in a few minutes. Want ta join Remy?"  
  
"I... I totally can't."  
  
Remy sighed. "Chat, if y' keep avoidin' him your letting him win."  
  
"I know, but I can't face him. He... he doesn't even care about what he did. It's like it never happened."  
  
"Y' want Remy ta kill him? Remy has no problems with dat."  
  
She smiled; this one was tainted by sadness. "Thanks, but..."  
  
"Je compris," he nodded. "But Remy is not takin' no for an answer about dinner."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Nope, Remy'll carry ya if he has ta."  
  
"I can phase you know," Kitty pointed out. "If you pick me up I can just, like, phase out of your arms."  
  
Remy looked horrified. "A femme tryin' ta get out of Remy's arms? Non, dis won' do."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Too bad," Remy shrugged and swept her up into his arms.  
  
"Remy!" Kitty exclaimed. "Put me down!"  
  
"Non." He carried her up the stairs and sat her down outside of the dining room. "So?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can, Remy'll be dere, if de homme looks at y' de wrong way Remy'll beat him up. D'accord?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "You're, like, not going to give up until I go in are you?"  
  
"Correct," he nodded. "So?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go."  
  
"Bon." The two walked in. Kitty sat in between Remy and Logan and across from Rogue and John, feeling comforted by their presence. Lance walked in with Todd and Fred. Kitty tensed and both Logan and Remy laid hands on either of her arms and Rogue shot the dark haired man a glare. Kitty struggled with her urge to just leave the room. She didn't' want to face the man that she had thought she had loved who had tried to hurt her.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- Okay, So far we have three kietro and Kyro choices and two Kimy's. I guess I'll narrow it down. There will still be plenty of Kimy moments however. I'll just make it more a brother/sister/friendship thing.  
  
Kietro  
  
Kyro  
  
R&R please! This is the first time I've let the reader choose. I myself am leaning towards Kietro, but I could try Kyro if that wins. This will be the last vote. 


	3. Bonfire

Author's Note- Drat... okay, Kyro wins. Bare with me, out of ALL of the characters he's the one I know the least but I'll try. I may end up doing what I did with "Bombshell" and do a Kietro version too. Let me know if you'd like to read it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm Burning All Your Stuff  
  
~*~  
  
You have been found out  
  
I have been deceived  
  
By the one that I need  
  
Tell me why you gotta be so cold  
  
How'd you get so high  
  
Why you keeping me low  
  
You don't know  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
"Don' worry, chat, he won' say anyt'ing," Remy told the still nervous Kitty trying to calm her down.  
  
"Not if he wants to live," Logan growled.  
  
"Guys, I can totally handle this," Kitty told them and gave them a small, sad smile.  
  
"I know you can, half-pint," Logan said smiling fondly at her. "But you shouldn't have to."  
  
Remy looked at Logan raising an eyebrow. "Does de prof know about dis?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Logan said. "Kitty wouldn't tell him." There was definite censure in his voice.  
  
"Ah keep telling you that you should tell him, sugah," Rogue told her friend gently.  
  
"Why didn't y'?" Remy asked.  
  
"Tell him what?" John asked but was ignored.  
  
Kitty crossed her arms. "I don't want to talk about it to anyone." John frowned at that even more confused.  
  
"Hey, pretty Kitty," Lance said from behind her. Kitty tensed even more to where the others realized that she was in fight or flight mode. Remy laid a calming hand on hers as Logan glared up at the brown haired youth, fully prepared to beat him up if there was a need to.  
  
"Lance," Kitty said her voice perfectly calm, almost regal. "We have to talk. I don't appreciate you telling everyone what you've been telling them. These lies are really below you. Then again, considering what did happen that night; maybe it's not. Either way, I would also appreciate it if you would refrain from talking to me. I've seen enough of you."  
  
"Awwe, Kitty, you don't mean-"  
  
"Do not tell me what I do or do not mean," Kitty said her voice losing some of its calm. "You lost that right. Hell, you never even had that right." She raised her head slightly. "Now if all of you will excuse me, I lost my appetite."  
  
Kitty walked away leaving everyone shocked except a proud Rogue, an amused Logan, a happy Remy and a still confused John. The former three stood almost as one to follow her. Remy nodded to Logan to go and grabbed Lance's arm. Logan and Rogue followed Kitty as Pietro and John followed Remy as he drug Lance out of the room.  
  
"Well, that was quite unexpected," Hank said raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Shall we wait for our comrades before we begin this meal that the gracious Ms. Munroe has prepared for all of us?"  
  
"No," Eric said. "They are going to be a while."  
  
"I agree," Xavier said. "After dinner I think we teachers should have a meeting to discuss whatever is going on here."  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Ah keep tellin' ya, sugah, we'll kill him for ya," Rogue said stroking Kitty's hair as the younger girl cried.  
  
"Kitty, we have to tell the professor," Logan said. "I know I said I wouldn't tell him what happened but he deserves to know."  
  
"I just want this to be over," Kitty sighed.  
  
"It won't be until you tell someone. Kitty, he tried to rape you." The strangled sob that came from Kitty almost broke his heart but he had watched this girl repress everything and knew that she needed to face what had happened. "Think about this, he needs to pay, hell it might be someone else next time." Kitty's eyes widened at that and she looked up at Logan.  
  
"He wouldn't... I mean, I never thought... would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know, half-pint, but that's part of the reason that we need to tell the professor."  
  
"Okay, Logan," Kitty agreed reluctantly  
  
Downstairs  
  
"I heard Mystique got in contact with you," Remy said. "You're going to take that offer."  
  
"I am?" Lance asked flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because Remy said so."  
  
Pietro sighed. "Lance, we all want you gone, since that night... what were you thinking?"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes. "Shut the hell up, quicky. And I'm not goin' anywhere."  
  
"So be it," Remy shrugged. "Go near Kitty again and I will make you pay, Logan will probably kill you."  
  
"Me too, mate," everyone looked at the pyromaniac surprised. "What? I just don't like him."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear these threats," Pietro said. "Lance, do us all a favor and leave."  
  
"Why do you two even care?" Lance asked crossing his arms. "You hate Kitty, Pietro, and you, LeBeau, you don't care about anyone."  
  
Pietro glared at the man he had once thought of as his best friend. "Sure, I don't like her but that doesn't mean I want her to get hurt. No one deserves what you were going to do to her."  
  
Remy crossed his arms. "You know nothin' about me, Rocky."  
  
"If she had really wanted to get away she would have phased," Lance said decisively.  
  
"Classic," Pyro snorted finally realizing what had happened. "'She wanted it'. Tell me, Lance, does that help ya sleep at night?"  
  
"I believe we all need to talk," Logan said walking in and grabbing Lance's arm. "Right now Kitty's talkin' to the professor, but I know Chuck, kicking you out will be the last thing he'll do."  
  
"It'll be Mags' too," Remy nodded.  
  
"But the good news is I ain't waiting for his decision."  
  
"I'm not leaving," Lance said.  
  
"Good," Logan smirked. "Kitty is like a daughter to me, boy, and you hurt her. I've had her crying on my shoulder more times than I can count, because of you. Worse I have a feeling she's never going to be the same. So go ahead and stay. I plan to make your life a living hell." Lance paled slightly at that.  
  
/Lance, please report to my office,/ Xavier sent to them. /You too, Logan./ Logan drug Lance into the office. Lance pulled his arm away. Magneto and Xavier were at the front of the office.  
  
"Are these allegations true?" Charles asked.  
  
"Things got... carried away," Lance said.  
  
"Kitty never fell," Logan said. "And there's a reason that she's been wearing turtle necks."  
  
"We have spoken to Mystique and we have all decided that it would be best for you to move out," Eric said.  
  
"What?" Lance demanded. "But nothing even happened!"  
  
"Not for a lack of trying, bub," Logan growled.  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that," Charles said calmly to Lance. "But we can't have you stay here when your presence will upset one of our students so much."  
  
"Fine," Lance said. "I'm going to pack." He stormed out slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Logan," Charles said. "You should have told us."  
  
"Trust me, Chuck, I wanted to," Logan said. "But Kitty wouldn't let me. It had to be her decision."  
  
Charles nodded. "I understand. You can go, and Logan?" Logan nodded for him to continue. "Please don't threaten our students."  
  
Logan smiled. "No promises there."  
  
The next evening  
  
Kitty and John were sitting outside watching as a bonfire grew. "Thanks for your help," Kitty said to pyromaniac.  
  
"No problem, luv," John said a glazed look in his eyes as he watched the fire. "Besides, your letting me play with fire and burn things, why wouldn't I help?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "True." She threw the next item into the fire, a shirt she had stolen from Lance a long time ago. Next went a whole bunch of letters.  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue asked approaching.  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty asked throwing a stuffed animal Lance had won for her onto the blaze.  
  
"You sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Positive," Kitty said. Shaking her head Rogue walked away. 


	4. Danger Room

Author's Note- Okay, since this is a Kyro the pairing with Rogue will be (of course) Romy. Everyone seems to write Pyro as being shy but that's not quite how I see him, maybe I've watched the movie too many times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somekindafreaky- It was rather easy... and I actually LIKE Lance. I'll probably post the Kietro version, it might take a while, though. In the meantime maybe you can update...?  
  
Star-Of-Chaos- My other favorite Romy writer! I'm glad you're enjoying this.  
  
Just-me-the-cool-girl- I'll have the Kietro version up as soon as I can.  
  
Valley-gurl101- I know that feeling. Right now I want to throw my keyboard out the window. My sister spilled some water on it and now it doesn't quite work right.  
  
Poetic-soul4- I'll try that, thanks.  
  
Pyro-gambit-lover- Thanks! Bombshell is one of my favorites, and it's one of the only that I've written that's rated PG-13.  
  
Rogue14- Here you go.  
  
X-Miki- Thanks for the review!  
  
UndyingImmortal- I'm still writing this story with NO idea of what I'm doing. Out of all the characters he's the one I know the least about. But, hey, it's kind of fun.  
  
Kitty and Pyro, yay- don't worry, it will be. I have no plans for doing that, but... it might happen.  
  
Blood Everlasting- I just downloaded that song and I really like it. I figure that, even if they are bad guys even they have lines that you just do NOT cross. Hope you like this chappie too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But That's Not Enough  
  
~*~  
  
When now  
  
You're laughing out loud  
  
At just the thought of being alive  
  
And I was wonderin'  
  
Could I just be you tonight?  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty's alarm went off at five, letting her know that there was an hour until the Danger Room session. She yawned and walked over to Rogue room. "Hey, Rogue," Kitty said shaking her friend's shoulder. Rogue merely muttered something incomprehensible and snuggled deeper into her blanket. "Rogue, come on!" This time the mutter sounded suspiciously like 'Remy.'  
  
"We're going to be late!" Kitty fumed. Nothing. Finally Kitty tore Rogue's blankets off of her. Her friend still didn't wake up. Next went Rogue's pillows. Rogue still stayed asleep. "Okay, you asked for it!" She grabbed the mattress and tilted it causing her friend to fall to the ground.  
  
"Ow!" Rogue exclaimed. "Kitty!"  
  
"Bye," Kitty grinned and phased through the floor, once again forgetting that the guys were now rooming under them. This time she landed on Pietro's bed but the speedster was gone. She turned and was met with a slightly wet, very naked Pyro.  
  
"Hi, shiela," Pyro nodded and walked to his dresser to look for some clothes. Kitty stood staring at him with her mouth hanging open. He slipped on a pair of boxers and walked over to her gently closing her mouth. "Easy there, luv, you look like your going to pass out."  
  
"You're... you're naked!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"I put on pants," he protested.  
  
"Um, Pyro, those are boxers," Kitty said trying to keep her eyes on his face, if he wasn't bothered she would at least pretend she wasn't.  
  
"Americans," John said shaking his head. "These, luv, are pants, these-" he ran his hand over her jeans slowly, "are trousers."  
  
"Right..." Kitty murmured.  
  
"Man, shiela, your face looks like it's on fire." He reached out a hand and touched her cheek. "Feel's like it too." He pulled out his uniform before turning and smirking at her. "Gonna watch me get dressed?"  
  
"No," Kitty said decisively. "I'll, like, see you down stairs." She phased through the floor to the soft sound of John's laughter. She walked to the Danger Room where Rogue was waiting.  
  
"Ah ought to kill you," Rogue growled.  
  
"I think I've been punished enough," Kitty moaned dropping onto the bench as they waited for the others.  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I walked in on John naked," Kitty said raising her head. Rogue burst into laughter. "Rogue, stop laughing." Her friend merely laughed harder. "Fine, be happy about my pain."  
  
"Ah am," Rogue said still laughing.  
  
"Rogue," Kitty said. "Would you calm down?"  
  
"Sorry, sugah, but ya have ta admit, it's pretty damn funny."  
  
"What is?" Remy asked walking in, playing with his cards.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty just saw John naked," Rogue smirked.  
  
"Remy apologizes," the Cajun said laughing a little himself.  
  
"Why do I talk to you people?!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"This teaches you an important lesson, Pryde," Pietro commented walking in. "Do not enter our room unannounced."  
  
"Oui," Remy said. "Next time it might be Quicky, an' Remy's sure y' don' want dat."  
  
"It's just a force of habit," Kitty protested. "That room was empty."  
  
"What's up?" Scott asked as he and Jean walked in.  
  
"Nothing," all four of them said.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Logan growled. "The session was supposed to start ten minutes ago."  
  
"Kurt was still getting a shower, you know how long that takes," Rogue said.  
  
"John's getting dressed," Remy smirked. This caused laughter from Rogue and Pietro.  
  
"I totally hate all of you," Kitty muttered.  
  
"Sure ya do, sugah," Rogue smirked. Jubilee walked in followed by John. His presence generated even more laughter. He looked at them confused then saw how red Kitty's face was and smirked realizing what they were laughing at.  
  
He looked at Kitty seriously and said, "I hope ya did me justice." Even more laughter.  
  
"I'm just not going to ask," Logan said. "I really, *really* don't want to know."  
  
"I'm going to go bury myself in a little hole somewhere," Kitty said.  
  
"After the Danger Room session," Logan said. "Let's get started, the others can have two sessions later. Rogue, you're with the Cajun, Jean, you're with Cyclops, Kitty, you're with Pyro. Firecracker, you're with Quicksilver. Object is our usual, get to the other side without getting hit."  
  
"I demand a new partner," Kitty said crossing her arms.  
  
"Awwe, c'mon, luv," John said.  
  
"I need you to learn how to work as a team," Logan said. "Therefore all of you are with a member of a different team."  
  
"Great," Kitty pouted. "Can I switch partners?"  
  
"No," Logan said.  
  
"That hurts, luv," John said laying a hand over his chest. She merely looked at him.  
  
"Everyone, get ready," Logan said. They stepped up to the starting line as Logan went to the control room. "Ready?" Everyone called back that they were. "Go!" The room exploded into explosions and fire temporarily shocking the Acolytes who still weren't used to the Danger Room. Kitty took John's hand phasing him through a blast that came dangerously close.  
  
"Thanks, sheila," he smiled as they started running. They came in second place, after Rogue and Remy.  
  
"Dat was quite a workout," Remy said lazily leaning against the wall.  
  
"Not bad," Logan commented. "Great teamwork, except you two," Logan turned to Jubilee and Pietro. "You can't leave your partner, Quicksilver."  
  
"She wouldn't let me pick her up," Pietro protested.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Jubilee snapped.  
  
"Then why'd you get tagged?" Pietro inquired.  
  
"Just... shut up," Jubilee said.  
  
"Clever," Pietro said raising an eyebrow and sneering.  
  
"We have a mission tonight," Logan said interrupting. "Magneto requested that I send Pyro and Gambit, Rogue, you and Kitty will be leading the mission.  
  
"What are we doin'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"A recruitment mission. Jean and Scott have class until late so..."  
  
"So we're, like, stuck with the job."  
  
"Bingo, half-pint," Logan nodded at her assessment. Pyro snorted at the nickname.  
  
"What time are we going?" Kitty asked ignoring John.  
  
"You have to be ready right after dinner," Logan told them. "Remy, you can fly, right?"  
  
"Oui," Remy nodded.  
  
"Gambit will fly you guys to England."  
  
"England?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're picking up a new recruit, Betsy Braddock."  
  
"If there's anythin' worse than a American it's a Brit," John said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"The mission shouldn't take too long, you'll sleep at their place and leave in the morning," Logan finished. "Go ahead and pack, and if you pass any of the others send them my way." The group to filed out. 


	5. Flashback

I'm Faking  
  
~*~  
  
Hang out my window  
  
And over your head  
  
Stare at your feelings  
  
To see where they end  
  
You're waiting here  
  
For someone else to break you  
  
From the inside  
  
You've been so composed  
  
But we all know there's  
  
Always something  
  
Tearing you apart  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
On the plane  
  
Kitty was curled up in the co-pilot's seat fast asleep. "Mon ami?" Remy called to Pyro who was idling playing with his lighter. "Move her? She's gonna fall out of de seat." John stood and gently lifted her into his arms. He was struck suddenly by how easy it was to hold her and how perfect she felt in his arms.  
  
"How sweet," Rogue smirked when he lingered too long. John laid Kitty on the seat beside him and sat down. He looked down at her and saw her frown in her sleep.  
  
Dream sequence/flashback  
  
Lance had his arm around Kitty as the movie wore on. He turned to her and gently tilted her head up. Their lips met gently at first but then the kiss grew. Lance ran his hand over her hip before reaching up and cupping her breast firmly in one hand. "Wait," Kitty whispered pulling away.  
  
His lips cut off further words. She tried to move away but he was too strong and she knew how angry he got when she phased. "Lance, stop." He ignored her as he ran one hand lower stroking her hard. She began struggling again, all thoughts of her mutant ability gone in her fear.  
  
Annoyed, Lance grabbed her by the throat, not too hard but enough to make her stop trying to get away. He used his hold to push her down onto the couch. He climbed up over her and began to unbutton her shirt. "Don't, please don't," Kitty whimpered.  
  
"Shut up," he hissed. "You've been asking for this for months." His hips pinned hers completely to the couch. She tried to knee him in the groin but he backslapped her. "You do that again and I will hurt you."  
  
"Just let me go," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Ain't happenin', pretty Kitty," Lance said. "This would go a lot better for you if you'd just relax." She still struggled. He began to undo his jeans. "I've wanted this since I first saw you..." He reached up grabbing her breasts roughly in his hands.  
  
"Stop!" Kitty said a little louder. She saw a silver blur then Lance was torn off of her and pushed away and Pietro stood blocking Lance from getting to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Pietro asked glancing at Kitty. She was now sobbing so all she could do was nod.  
  
"Go upstairs," Lance said glaring at the white-haired teen.  
  
"What in the Hell do you think you were doing?!" Pietro demanded.  
  
"Get out of here, this is between Kitty and me."  
  
"I'm-not-going-anywhere," Pietro growled. "You need to leave, before I call Logan."  
  
"Fine," Lance said. "Kitty?"  
  
"I'm... I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Are you saying you want to stay with him?" Lance demanded. "Fine, slut, if you want Pietro you're welcome to him." He stormed out as the house began shaking.  
  
The real world  
  
John shook Kitty's shoulder when she started to show signs of a bad dream. "Luv?" Kitty opened her eyes and blinked. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine," Kitty said sitting up. "Just a bad dream."  
  
"Want ta talk about it?"  
  
"Nah," Kitty said. She smiled mischievously. "It was just about what I saw earlier."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Kitty said sitting up, "it was totally awful."  
  
"That hurts, luv," John said pouting cutely.  
  
"Whatever," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Are ya okay, sugah?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I'm, like, totally fine," Kitty smiled not meaning it. Rogue frowned at her friend but let it go. 


	6. England

Author's Note- See, I didn't abandon it.

England and Home Again

_They'll tell you everything_

_You wanted someone else to say_

_They're gonna break your heart_

_Yeah...From what I've seen _

_You're just one more hand me down_

_Cuz no one's tried to give you _

_What you need_

_So lay all your troubles down _

_I am with you now_

Matchbox Twenty

The group walked up to the huge mansion. Rogue knocked surprised when the door opened and a woman rushed out to meet them. "Hi," she smiled. "I'm Betsy, the professor told me that you were coming." The group introduced themselves. "Come in, you guys will be spending the night, right?"

"Yeah," Rogue nodded.

"That's fine," Betsy said. "We have plenty of room." They followed her into the mansion. "I'll show you to your rooms." She led each of them to a room. The group then met in the den.

"So what's your power?" Kitty asked.

"I'm a telepath," Betsy explained. "What about you guys?" The group exchanged smiles and Remy pulled out a card charging it lightly and tossing it into the air. It exploded with a light bang.

"Ah can't show ya mah power," Rogue explained. "Mah skin is poisonous. Ah absorb powers and life-energy from people." Kitty glanced at Rogue's sad expression and vowed to help her friend gain control. She phased her hand through the chair she was sitting in.

"I can turn my body intangible," she said.

John pulled out "Betsy" the lighter. "She has the same name as you, shiela," he said with a smile and he flipped the Zippo open. He created a fire-man and a fire-woman. Kitty noticed that the man resembled Pyro while the female resembled herself. He made the two dance around elaborately.

"You're a regular artist," Betsy smiled.

"Thanks," John grinned.

"You name your lighters?"

"Sure," John said looking a little confused at her amusement. "Why? Doesn't everybody?"

"I can say with absolute certainty, no."

"Well, they should." He put "Betsy" back into his pocket.

"John has to have a lighter to use his power," Kitty said. "So the lighter can be lifesaving."

"They have been," John corrected mildly. "And this one has saved me more than once."

"Right," Betsy said slowly.

"So, what's for dinner?" John asked. "I haven't eaten in almost two hours."

"That's just terrible," Betsy said in mock astonishment. "Well, we'll have to remedy that. I was planning on going out to dinner. So, would you guys like to join me?"

"Sure," John said with a bright smile.

"I'm in," Rogue shrugged.

"In dat case Remy'll come too."

"Kit?" Rogue asked.

"I think that I'll just stay here," Kitty shrugged. Even though Kitty wasn't looking forward to being alone she really didn't want to go out. She couldn't pretend to be having fun but didn't want to bring everyone else down. "Get some sleep or something."

"Ya know, on the other hand, I forgot I wanted to get another chapter done tonight," John said. "I think I'll stay too."

"Okay," Rogue said slowly. "Ah guess we'll see ya both later."

"You guys can go into the kitchen for something to eat if you're still hungry," Betsy told them. The three left.

"So, why'd you really stay?"

"Ya seemed upset," John shrugged a little embarrassed. "I guess didn't want ya t' be alone."

"That's sweet, but you didn't have to do it."

"I know. I don't mind."

"Let's go find the kitchen." John smiled and hopped up. Much to Kitty's surprise he took her hand as they made their way through the house. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand she was nervous about him touching her at all. She kept thinking about what Lance had done. On the other hand being with him, holding his hand and just touching him felt kind of nice.

"Damn, this place is bloody huge!" John exclaimed. "She should have left us a bloody map." This got a surprised giggle from his companion. "What's this?" John opened a large door on the left and then shut it just as fast.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Exercise equipment," he said with a shudder.

"And that's scary?"

"I was frightened by a treadmill when I was just an anklebiter." Kitty leaned slightly against him laughing. "Here we are." As soon as they entered the kitchen he left her side grabbing a tub of ice cream, two bowls and two spoons. He spooned out both bowls. They ate in comfortable silence. Kitty stood taking both bowls. She washed and John dried them before putting them away.

"John," Kitty said as they started walking back.

"Yes, luv?"

"Thank you, I really didn't want to be alone."

He smiled. "I figured. Besides, I just enjoy yer company." He was pleased to see her blush. "Hey, Remy left an extra set of cards, up for a game?"

"Sure."

"I have to warn ya, luv, I learned from Remy."

Kitty shrugged. "Logan taught me." She took the cards and started shuffling expertly.

"Ooh, impressive." She smiled and rolled her eyes.


	7. Home Again and Confusion

Home Again and Confusion

* * *

_But when the sun starts sinking__  
On your beautiful soul__  
Make you cry, cry baby__  
Make you feel so cold__  
Don't you know it's all right__  
Sometimes__  
You just got to show how you feel__  
Cuz that's you, baby__  
Yeah, you're so real_  
-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

By the time they were on their way back to the States Kitty had gotten to know John pretty well. He was smart, funny and cute. "Let's have a party," Rogue said surprising everyone. "A welcoming party for Betsy so she can meet everyone."

"Remy happened ta overhear dat de professor, Logan, and Storm are goin' to a meetin' at Washington this weekend," Remy said grinning.

"Mags is going away too," John pointed out. "He said he had an old friend he wanted to visit."

"Bom chick bow-wow," Remy sang.

John shuddered. "That's just wrong."

"That leaves Mr. McCoy," Rogue said.

"He hardly ever leaves his lab," Kitty pointed out.

"Sounds like we're in the clear," Betsy smiled. "I haven't been to a party in months. Any alcohol?"

"No," Kitty and Rogue said.

"Yes," John and Remy said at the same time.

Betsy laughed. "I'll be the deciding vote. I say yes."

"It ain't a party with no booze," Remy said. Kitty and Rogue exchanged glances rolling their eyes.

Thursday night

"Kitty," John said shaking her shoulder. Kitty opened her eyes.

"It's almost midnight," Kitty said glancing at her alarm clock before looking back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"About that," John said, "at 11 Pietro and I were playin' a game of basketball. Evan came. Next thing I know they're fighting. So I decide to go to bed. I take a shower and when I'm walkin' down the hall I get attacked."

"Attacked?" Kitty asked flatly.

"I'm glad I didn't say hurt, ya may 'ave gone into a coma."

Kitty merely rolled her eyes. "By what?"

"Logan."

"Why would Logan attack you?"

"I may have gotten a little lost. I thought it was the boys' shower!" He paused. "The fruity body wash should have given it away."

"I'm still, like, confused as to why Logan attacked you."

"He said I smelled like you and demanded to know why."

Now Kitty giggled. "You used my body wash."

"Apparently. So, I freaked and ran."

"Why are you here, though?"

John looked at her with big puppy-eyes. "Hide me, luv?"

"Logan's still looking for you?" He nodded. "Rogue is still out. Get into her bed." John kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, luv." Logan knocked.

"Come in," Kitty called.

"Half-pint," Logan said, "what are you doing up?"

"I, um, couldn't sleep," Kitty said.

"Have you seen John tonight?"

"I've been here all night," Kitty said hedging the question. "How could I have seen him?"

"What about you, stripes?"

"Ah haven't seen anythan'," came John's voice, in a badly disguised falsetto with a terrible accent. Logan raised one eyebrow.

"How was the movie?"

"Fahne." Logan turned to look at Kitty. She was trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to bed," Logan said. He started to leave. "And, John, be back in your room by lights out." He walked out. John's eyes widened. He turned on the light.

"How'd 'e know?"

Kitty couldn't speak for a few moments due to her laughter. "You do the worst female impersonation that I have ever heard."

"Funny, luv, really."

"You should have heard yourself," she giggled.

"Kitty-"

"I can't help it." He stood and walked over to her bed. "What?"

"I've had one of the most humiliatin' nights of me life and you laugh."

"It's funny."

"Keep laughing at me, shiela, and I'll have to do somethin' rash," John warned.

Kitty bit her lip trying to smother her laughter but failed. "Sorry." John leaned down and kissed her. Kitty lost her laughter.

"I've been wantin' to do that since I met ya."

"John," Kitty whispered.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I'll go," he said smiling but with a little sadness. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning

"We have an announcement," the professor announced after the Danger Room session. Everyone sat down looking at him and Magneto who were at the front of the "war room."

"We decided that in order to felicitate inter-team relations we're going to change who is rooming with who."

"Most of you will keep the same room. Remy, you'll be rooming with Scott when he's home. Pietro, you'll be with Ray. Kitty, we want you to move in with Wanda. Fred, you and Todd with both be sharing with Jamie and Roberto, their room is big enough. Rogue, Betsy will move in with you. John, you'll be sharing with Evan and Kurt. Jean will share with Amara. Any questions?"

"Rogue and I have been roommates for years, do I have to move?" Kitty asked quietly to Logan.

"Afraid so," Logan said. "Look at how close you and stripes got, though. How bad can this be?"

"She hates everyone."

"You'll be fine."

"Go ahead and start moving," Magneto said. "Everyone who's staying in the same place, please help the others."

"Yay," Wanda said. "I get to share." She walked away.

"This is God's way of punishing me for stealing Kurt's sunglasses," Kitty muttered.

"You took them?" Kurt demanded.

"One day you'll thank me," Kitty assured him. "Come on, let's go move my stuff."

Later

"Ah can't believe we won't be roommates anymore," Rogue sighed as they sat down the last of Kitty's things.

"I know," Kitty sighed.

"Ah'm gonna miss you."

"Come on, you're still living in the same mansion," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"It's not the same," both said.

"Women," Kurt sighed.

That night

John sat outside staring into the distance. Remy stepped out, taking out a cigarette. "John?" he asked. John lit his lighter and the flame shot out towards Remy lighting his cigarette. "Merci. What be wrong, mon ami?"

"Nothin'," John shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Women."

"Ah, dere be a subject dat Remy be an expert in. What be de problem?"

"Kitty."

"Dat's obvious. What's wrong?"

"She's a great girl and I really, really like her but... Lance hurt her pretty bad an' I don't know how to convince her to give me a shot."

Inside

As if rooming with Rogue hadn't been bad enough in the beginning, now Kitty shared with a girl no one could get close to. Kitty, being herself, had to try, though. Wanda came into their room and flopped down on her bed. "Wanda?"

"What?" came the growled response.

"We're having a party on Saturday. Do you want to come?"

"A bunch of hormonal teenagers drinking and making out. Gee, sign me up."

"Can't you at least try to make friends?"

"Um… know. Stop trying, Pryde. I have to desire to "fit in." I'm perfectly happy as I am."

"Why are you always so harsh?"

"Why do you never shut up?"

"I'm serious. You push people away. I'm trying to be nice."

"It's not necessary. You stay on your side of the room, I'll stay on mine."

"We're sharing a room. I'd like to be friends."

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Pryde, give it up. You wouldn't understand me. You have the perfect life. We have nothing in common. Just leave me alone."

"Perfect? Nothing is perfect now. You don't know me, Wanda, don't pretend you do."

Outside

"If y' like her just give her time and de dere for her," Remy shrugged. "She's hurting now, oui, but she'll be okay."

"I am. I want to kill him."

"Me too."

"Are ya takin' Rogue to the party?"

"Rogue has informed me dat she don't date."

"Ah, so what are ya gonna do?"

Remy shrugged grinning. "Try harder."

Inside.

Wanda sat up raising one eyebrow. "Wow. That was intense. So there's real emotion behind all that bubbliness. What happened?"

"What?" Kitty asked.

Wanda regarded her thoughtfully for a few minutes. "You and Lance. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something went down there. What was it?"

"That is none of your business."

"The others don't understand do they?" Kitty looked at Wanda in surprise. "Yeah, they're there for you but they just don't get it. They don't understand how it feels. You trusted him with your emotions, with everything, and he not only betrayed you he hurt you in the worst way a girl can be hurt."

Kitty moved to the edge of her bed. "What happened to you?"

"When I was fifteen and in the institution there was a psychologist. He was the only one that I felt like I could trust. I'd see him twice a week and he was so kind. One night, after I was back in my room he came to me. At first he just sat down beside me and talked, like he would if we were having a session.

Wanda's eyes clouded over as she talked. "Then he touched my knee. I was uncomfortable so I moved to the other side of the room. He followed me. I fought him, trying to not use my powers but he kept coming. Finally, I let my powers loose. I knocked him out."

"When the orderlies came I was crouched in a corner, my clothes hanging off me in rags," Wanda continued. She looked at Kitty calmly. "He was laying on the floor coming to. He said that I threw myself at him and attacked him when he wouldn't touch me. That's how I was moved to solitary."

"I'm so sorry," Kitty said.

Wanda shrugged. "So, I guess we do have something in common."

Kitty smiled a little. "I guess so. Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"No one believed me in the asylm, and it was no one else's business. So, what happened to you?" Kitty told Wanda her story.


	8. Party Time

Author's Note- The song is "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas.

Party Time

* * *

_You're just one more hand me down__  
Cuz no one's tried to give you __  
What you need__  
So lay all your troubles down __  
I am with you now_

_I'm here for the hard times __  
The straight to your heart times__  
When living ain't easy__  
You can stand up against me__  
And maybe rely on me__  
And cry on me yeah_  
-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

"We've never been invited to a party before," Todd confessed to Jamie as he, Fred, and the younger boy walked down the stairs. 

"Me either," Jamie said. "They said I was too young," he unconsciously thumped out his chest, "but I'm fifteen now."

"No drinking," Rogue ordered him as she walked past. Jamie sighed. Pietro was zooming around the room draining beers and other drinks with alarming speed. To everyone's shock Wanda had decided to show up. She tripped Pietro using her own powers as he ran by her.

"You're going to pass out if you keep that up," she warned.

"High metabolism," he said sticking his tongue out at her. It reminded her of when they were kids. She almost smiled.

"Let's play 'I've Never,'" Tabby said.

"Isn't that a drinking game?" Kitty asked.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Tabby said.

"I, like, guess."

"Can I play?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, but with soda," Jubilee told him. They sat down in a big circle after getting out enough shot glasses for everyone.

"I'll start," Tabby said.

"This'll be a hard one," Ray joked.

"I've never stolen a friend's boyfriend or girlfriend," Tabby announced. Pietro was the only one who drank.

"I've never kissed," Jamie said. Everyone but him took a shot.

"Ah've never had sex," Rogue said. Remy, Betsy, John, Tabby, Pietro, Ray, and to everyone's shock Fred took a shot

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," he said of the shocked glances.

"Remy has never... had sex in a graveyard," Remy said. Betsy took a shot. Everyone stared at her for a full ten seconds.

"I've never had a threesome," Evan said. Fred and Remy took a shot.

"What the hell...?" Ray muttered. "Um... I've never had sex on the beach." Betsy, Remy, and Fred took a shot.

"Mon ami, y' have Remy's respect."

"I've never stolen anything," Roberto said. Remy, Ray, Tabby, Fred, Todd, and Pietro took a drink.

"I've never smoked," Rahne offered. Remy took a shot.

"I've never masturbated," Kitty said. All the guys, Jubilee, Tabby, Wanda, and Betsy took a shot.

"I've never been in a non-mutant related fight," Todd said. Fred, Kitty, Wanda, Rogue, Remy, and Roberto took a shot.

"I've never kissed a member of the same sex," Wanda said. Tabby, Remy, and Amara took a shot.

"Explain," Rogue said.

Remy shrugged. "Well, Remy was drunk and it was a game of truth or dare gone wrong… very wrong."

"A simple game of truth or dare with the other new recruits," Amara told them.

"I've never killed anyone," Betsy announced. Remy and John took a shot.

"Self-defense," they said together.

"I've never held up a store," Fred said. Remy, Todd, and Pietro took a shot.

"When?" Kurt asked the Brotherhood boys.

"When Mystique disappeared," Pietro said. "We really needed money, we had no choice. My turn. I've never had sex in front of a camera."

"Low blow speedy," Remy said taking a shot.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Long story," Remy shrugged.

"I've never posed in a magazine," Kurt said. Again Remy took a shot.

"Really?" Rogue asked.

"A little magazine back home," Remy said.

"Fully clothed?" Tabby asked.

"Oui."

"Darn."

John shot Remy a grin. "I've never been married."

"Damn it, John," Remy groaned taking a shot.

"You're married?" Rogue asked looking hurt.

"Was," Remy said, his speech getting a little slurred. "Belladonna, we were teenagers, and it was an arranged marriage."

"Anything ya haven't done?" Rogue asked.

"In Remy's defense most of dose t'ings were for Belladonna… or because of her."

"I've never dated a movie star," Amara offered. With a sigh Remy took another shot. "I thought I had him that time."

"Who?" John asked, having never heard that.

"Anne Hathaway, very briefly," Remy said.

Jubilee scratched her chin. "Um... I've never committed arson."

"Merci, p'tite," Remy said as John took a shot.

"Let's stop before Remy passes out," Kurt offered.

"Good idea, mon brave," Remy said.

Later

"Y'r de most belle femme in de world," Remy whispered to Rogue. The two sat on the couch.

"Right," Rogue muttered patting his hand absently.

"Non, y' are. Remy's an expert, neh?"

"Sure ya are," Rogue said.

"Stop placatating Remy! Remy be a homme, not a l'il fils." The Cajun sounded more like a petulant child than a man at the moment.

"Sorry, Gambit."

"Why do y' never call Remy, Remy?"

"Why do you never refer to yourself in the first person?"

"It's like y'r tryin' to distance y'rself from moi."

"Ah am. Give it up, Remy. I can't touch you. You can't want a girl who can't hold your hand much less kiss or have sex."

"Y' don't know what Ah want, chére," Remy told her sounding perfectly sober.

Across the room

"You're my new idol," Jamie told Fred. "How do you talk to girls? I always get nervous."

Fred looked a little uncomfortable with the attention. "It's not hard. Just look for an opening. If she's reading comment on the book, if you've never read it ask if it's good. If she's walking a dog comment on how cute it is. Above all be sincere, look into her eyes and smile."

"That's all?"

"Trust me, it's foolproof." He glanced at Todd who was staring longingly at Wanda. "Usually."

In another part of the room

"Kitty, I was, um, wonderin'... would ya like t' dance?" John muttered.

"Sure," an overly high voice chirped.

"Bugger off, Pietro," John growled.

"Poor Johnny-Boy can't talk to the Kitty-Cat," Pietro teased.

"Can't you leave me alone?" John asked almost pleading.

"Odds are against it," Pietro admitted. "So, what's going on? Talk to me."

"Why would I tell you anything, speedy?"

"Because I can help. I've known Kitty longer and I'm pretty good at talking to girls."

"Apparently not as good as Remy or Fred."

"I'm still reeling over the fact that he got any action. But I'm happy for him. And proud, my little Freddie us growing up." He put his knuckle in his mouth as though to fight off tears.

"You're a very strange bloke," John said wonderingly.

"Yeah, I know. So here's what you do. Stop being a coward. Just ask her. Kitty loves to dance. She'll say yes."

"You're right," John said.

"Of course I am."

"Okay. Here I go." He stood and made his way over to where Kitty was sitting talking to Wanda of all people. "Hey, I was just wonderin' if you'd like to dance?"

Kitty looked at Wanda as if for confirmation then smiled. "Um... sure."

_"We were drawn from the weeds __  
We were brave like soldiers__  
Falling down under the pale moonlight__  
You were holding to me__  
Like a someone broken__  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now"_

Kitty stepped into John's arms looking nervous. Not half as nervous as John, though. He placed his hands on her waist. He had never been as scared as he was when Kitty laid her head on his shoulder. She was trembling a little herself.

_"We would stand in the wind __  
We were free like water__  
Flowing down__  
Under the warmth of the sun__  
Now it's cold and we're scared__  
And we've both been shaken__  
Look at us__  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end"_

John slowly began to relax as he got used to the feeling of Kitty in his arms. She in turn was almost melting into his embrace as they swayed together. She couldn't remember the last time she had danced like this.

_"Just let me hold you while you're falling apart __  
Just let me hold you so we both fall down"_

"This is nice," she whispered, her breath hot against his neck.

He shivered. "Yeah. It is."

_"Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be __  
Forever with you__  
Forever in me__  
Ever the same"_

John was Lance's complete opposite. John was wild and sort of crazy, Lance always seemed to be in perfect control. John was a true romantic, she knew that from the incomplete manuscript she had pilfered from his room, Lance didn't have a romantic bone in is body. Plus, John was surprisingly gentle. He was there for her without imposing himself. He was around without being annoying. He was a good friend. She closed her eyes and wished briefly that she could let him be something more.

_"Call on me __  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me__  
Forever it's you__  
Forever in me__  
Ever the same"_

"_I'm never doing this again,"_ she had said to Logan

"_Doing what again?" _Logan had asked.

"_Loving someone. It hurts."_ She was coming dangerously close to breaking that promise to herself.

"You okay, luv?"

"Yeah," Kitty smiled.

_"You may need me there __  
To carry all your weight__  
But you're no burden I assure__  
You tide me over__  
With a warmth I'll not forget__  
But I can only give you love"_

John shrugged closing his eyes again and just relishing the feel of her in his arms. He didn't know the next time that he'd be able to hold her like this.

_"Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be __  
Forever with you__  
Forever in me__  
Ever the same"_

Kitty took the time to breathe in John's scent. He smelled clean, she could only smell the soft scent of his aftershave. No cigarette smell like Lance always had clinging to him. She looked up into John's face and sighed. It would be very easy to fall for the Australian, if she let herself.

_"Call on me __  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me__  
Forever it's you__  
Forever in me__  
Ever the same"_


End file.
